Faded
by KimikoRokoso
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo get dragged along on another of Sakura and Syaoran's 'Club Nights'. But this time, they both get thinking about the lyrics of a song the DJ played...Songfic, ET, rating just to be safe.


Faded

By: Kimiko Rokoso

Disclaimer: I down own CCS. Oo; Actually, IF I owned CCS, there would be lots of Yukito/Touya action and Eriol and Tomoyo would be 'Mysteriously Missing' half the time. Lala. Oh, I don't one the song "Faded" by soulDecision either. Actually, I didn't even know it existed until last year.

AN: Me and my friend Ryu (RyuKiyama) love this song to no end. Oo; seriously, we like, worship it. It's a really kick-ass song, especially for Tomoyo/Eriol pairing. ANYWAYS, beside that, the rest of my Author's Note is this: The world should be covered in fuzzy pink bunnies, while it's raining gasoline outside. Thank you PacketOfPockey for this wonderful quote, I now own a T-Shirt that says it. OO; Oh, I took out some of the lyrics…

0000

Eriol pulled Tomoyo out onto the dance floor of the club as the next song started up. Sakura and Syaoran danced their way over to them, smiling at their two friends.

_When I get you all alone  
I'm gonna move in nice and close  
Ain't nobody gonna interrupt my game, oh no  
Ever since you've been hangin' 'round  
I've been trying to figure out  
What I can say to you to get something, yeah_

Eriol started thinking about the lyrics as he danced, and how much they described exactly what had been going on in the past few months between him and Tomoyo.

They'd gotten closer, they both knew it. __

Couldn't we do what we did last night again  
Baby you and I'd be better friends  
Don't you think it's time we went a bit further, oh yeah  
Every night when we say goodbye  
How can I help looking in your eyes  
Wondering why you and I haven't hit it  
Can we get it on

Eriol thought back to a few weeks ago, at a party Sakura and Syaoran had convinced them to go to. They'd been playing a rather weird game of Truth or Dare, in which Tomoyo had been video taping everything.

Of course, when Syaoran gave his cousin a large smirk and stated smugly 'Eriol, I dare you to make out with Tomoyo', she had to hand the video camera over to Sakura.

He'd always remember that night.

As Eriol was the DD for that night, he dropped Tomoyo off home last, walking her up to her door. They stood there on her doorstep for what seemed like a lifetime staring into eachother's eyes before Tomoyo blushed, said goodnight, and let herself in.__

I'm kinda of faded, but I feel alright  
Thinkin' 'bout making my move tonight  
I can't pretend that you're only my friend when you're holdin' my body tight  
'Cause I like the way you're making it move  
I like the way you're making me wait  
At the end of the night, when I make up your mind  
You'll be coming on home with me, yeah, yeah, yeah

He felt Tomoyo move closer to him as the song progressed, pressing her body up against his and smirking up at him through her bangs.

It was times like these when he felt like finally just telling her, then dragging her off. The song wasn't helping matters. He found himself slipping his arms around her waist.__

Girl, you know you've got it  
And you know I want it  
I can't wait to take you home (you know you've got it tonight)  
I don't want to be rude at all  
I just want to be where you go  
Think that we could do alone? (Yeah)

He saw her lips move, and he knew what she'd said was dirty, but at the moment he was listening intently to the song. He smirked. Ah, how true that verse was…__

Couldn't we do what we did last night again  
Baby you and I'd be better friends  
Don't you think it's time we went a bit further, oh yeah  
Every night when we say goodbye  
How can I help lookin' in your eyes  
Wondering why you and I haven't hit it  
Can we get it on 

She pulled back from his, grabbing his wrist and starting to lead him off, out the back door of the club and into the alleyway. He raised an eyebrow at her as she plopped down on an old couch they kept out there for couples who wandered out the back door. It was a blacked in alleyway, anyway.

She patted the seat next to her, "Have a seat, Eriol-kun. That song was making me think…"

_I'm kinda of faded, but I feel alright  
Thinkin' 'bout making my move tonight  
I can't pretend that you're only my friend when you're holdin' my body tight  
'Cause I like the way you're making it move  
I like the way you're making me wait  
At the end of the night, when I make up your mind  
You'll be coming on home with me, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

He smirked, sitting down beside her, "Oh, I've been thinking long before Ronzo (1) played that song, Tomoyo-san. Long before."

She chucked, "Like how long?"

"A few months…"

_  
I'm kinda of faded, but I feel alright  
Thinkin' 'bout making my move tonight  
I can't pretend that you're only my friend when you're holdin' my body tight  
'Cause I like the way you're making it move  
I like the way you're making me wait  
At the end of the night, when I make up your mind  
You'll be coming on home with me_

"So you're also tired of us going places with Sakura and Syaoran together just because we don't want to look like dorks?" Tomoyo asked, raising her eyebrows.

_I'm kinda of faded, but I feel alright  
Thinkin' 'bout making my move tonight  
I can't pretend that you're only my friend when you're holdin' my body tight  
'Cause I like the way you're making it move  
I like the way you're making me wait  
At the end of the night, when I make up your mind  
You'll be coming on home with me_

It was amazing you could still hear the song out here. Eriol nodded at Tomoyo, "Yes, I am. It's rather pathetic, really…"

Tomoyo laughed, sliding closer to him on the couch. She was looking up at him through her bangs again, and when she did that it drove him crazy.

_I'm kinda of faded, but I feel alright  
Thinkin' 'bout making my move tonight  
I can't pretend that you're only my friend when you're holdin' my body tight  
'Cause I like the way you're making it move  
I like the way you're making me wait  
At the end of the night, when I make up your mind  
You'll be coming on home with me_

He slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and closing the gap between them, "So you know I love you, don't you?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Yep, and, in case you were wondering, I can see those lustful looks you give me, Eriol-kun."

_I'm kinda of faded, but I feel alright  
Thinkin' 'bout making my move tonight  
I can't pretend that you're only my friend when you're holdin' my body tight  
'Cause I like the way you're making it move  
I like the way you're making me wait  
At the end of the night, when I make up your mind  
You'll be coming on home with me_

Eriol smirked, "Oh really? Well, I can see the lustful looks you give me."

She laughed, crawling up into his lap, "I know you can, it's rather obvious, Eriol-kun."

_I'm kinda of faded, but I feel alright  
Thinkin' 'bout making my move tonight  
I can't pretend that you're only my friend when you're holdin' my body tight  
'Cause I like the way you're making it move  
I like the way you're making me wait  
At the end of the night, when I make up your mind  
You'll be coming on home with me, yeah, yeah, yeah…_

He chuckled again, wrapping both arms around her waist, "Do me a favor?"

"Anything but go back inside."

"Drop the –kun."

And with that he kissed her.

0000

(1) – Ronzo is the DJ at the club. If you read my upcoming Yuugioh fic you'll get to see him again. xD

AN: So, what do you think? I think it was weird. Oo; Review please.


End file.
